A God in Equestria
by Cipher D. Strifer
Summary: A God is sent to Equestria by his sister to he can live a normal happy life. Without completely wiping out their entire population that is. (one-shot)


Somewhere in Deep Space

Genesis

''I'm sorry it has to be this way Aeon. But your destructive ways have gone too far.'' I said as i prepared another anti-matter bomb to throw at my brother.  
''It's not my fault that my presence influenced those humans to destroy each other!'' He said as he was trying to break the space around the anti-matter bomb i was preparing. But it didn't work.  
''You should've known that would happen, I tried telling you. Now. Half of their population has been wiped out.'' I said to him. ''But i'm a God of Destruction Genesis, I can't help it.''  
''I'm sorry Aeon. I created you to become my brother, and as a destroyer to give beings like the humans the motivation to create new things, or to improve them.'' I said to my brother.  
''But i never expected you to disobey my orders to stay away from any planet sustaining life and influence them to completely wipe out half of their population.'' I scolded him.  
''But i got tired of watching them enjoy each others company, laughing, having fun, while i'm stuck here, floating around with only you as my companion.'' He said to me. I was a bit hurt by those last few words he said.  
''It's not beause i don't like you.''He said to me. ''It's because i got lonely. So i tried changing my form to that of a humans but i never expected my presence to influence them to-'' ''Enough. This will be the last time  
you nearly wiped out a planets population.'' ''This was only like the 543,342,124th time! And i've only destroyed 3,246 planets. There's still billions of other planets that sustain life too!'' He said to me.  
''I mean there's even billions of other dimensions that contain life sustaining planets too!'' ''You make it sound like their lives are worthless Aeon!'' I said. ''But i never said that.'' ''I know, but you still need to contain your  
destructive influence, so...'' My face frowned as i thought of the way to punish my brother for his destruction. ''What are you thinking sister?'' He backed away. Fearing of what i may be thinking.  
''If your thinking that i will destroy you, i won't. I will merely decrease your destructive influence by 75%.'' ''But i'll be defenseless against any comet that might hit me or any planet i would crash land in!''  
''I never said you would be staying here.'' I said to him. He was confused for a moment before i explained. ''I will send you to a planet full of life, happiness, and you might even gain friends there.''  
I said to him while i changed the anti-matter bomb into a portal to their world.''It's a very peaceful world too. Well, most of the time.''  
I told him, a smile on my face as i was preparing to send him to the perfect place for him to be happy. ''W-where are you sending me?''  
I smirked. ''Before i send you there, what would you prefer as a skin color, hair color, eye color, and would you like to be normal? A flier? Or a magician?'' ''Huh?'' He raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
''Just tell me your preference.'' I said to him, his face still showing confusion. ''Well... I guess i should just show you. Oh and i'd like to be a magician. Since well you know, i'm used to controlling my powers already.''  
He said as he was preparing to show me his preffered form when i would turn him into a pony. I giggled on the inside  
as i said the word ''pony''. Of course, he didn't know about my plan. He can change his form into any humanoid like creature. Skin color, hair, eyes, everything. But he can't turn into anything else. 

* * *

A few minutes later, he finished his desired form. His skin was as black as the space that showed around him, if he were to be in any area with light, his skin color would probably absorb the light around him. That might be a problem,  
i'll tell him to adjust his skin color later. His hair color was crimson red with a black streak running down to the back of his head. And his eyes were the same color as his hair, only with a darker shade, almost like blood.  
Without the black streaks of course. ''Hmm, maybe you should choose, a much less, light absorbing color?'' I asked him while he groaned in response. ''Oh come on! I had difficulty changing my skin to this shade of black!'' He  
said. His face showing annoyance. ''Deal with it.'' I said, a smirk on my face. I always loved annoying my little brother. ''Fine.'' He said as he changed his skin color again to a plain black color.''There, you happy?''  
''Yes, yes i am.'' ''Now why do i have to change my appearance again?'' he asked me as i only smiled in response. ''I asked you to change your appearance because that will be your permament form to the place i will send you.''  
''Where ARE you sending me?'' He asked me again, and again i only smirked in response. ''You'll see. And don't worry, i'll also be leaving you with 2 other forms of your choosing. They will be in the form of...  
what do the humans call it again?''I asked myself as i thought. ''Ah yes! An iPhone. But it will only have 1 use. To change and customize your other 2 forms. After you've used up your 2nd form change, the phone will  
immediately self-destruct.'' I said. ''Are you prepared for your new home?'' I asked him. ''But what about my powers? He asked me, hoping he'll still have them. ''Dont worry about your powers. You'll still have them.''  
I told him. He was relieved too, but that relief was cut short when i finished my sentence. ''BUT. Their destructive capabilities will be reduced to 25%.'' His jaw automatically dropped at the rate of decrease.  
''Didn't i already tell you about the decrease earlier?'' I asked him as i reminded him of our earlier conversation. ''Oh riiiight. Sorry, you know how forgetful i can be.'' He said in response while he scratched  
the back of his head in embarassment. ''Well. As i was about to ask you earlier. Are you ready?'' I asked him AGAIN. ''Umm... sure?'' He said. I beamed at the response he FINALLY gave me. ''Well, good luck little brother!''  
I told him as i pushed him into the portal along with the iPhone with the Form Changer app. ''I hope he'll be okay.'' I said to myself as i remembered something. ''Oh no! I forgot to tell him that his powers destructive  
capabilities will react to his emotion! Oh well, he probably wont fell any negative emotion in the world he's going to anyway.'' I said to myself again as i closed the portal to the world i sent him to. Equestria. 

* * *

Aeon

''Ugh, where am i?'' I asked myself as i tried to push myself up only to fall again. ''What the...'' I looked at my hands and i was immediately shocked to see, not hands, but hooves! ''What. The. Hell. DID SHE TURN ME INTO?!''  
I asked myself as i noticed a nearby pond. Today was sunny so i could probably see my reflection in the pod. I walked towards it. Thankfully my ability to adapt was impressive enough to say the least as i quickly learned to walk on fours.  
''I'm gonna have to get used to this.'' I and looked at my reflection. I was surprised to see myself as a... Pony? of some sorts. I had a black coat, crimson red hair with a black streak running down from my head to my neck, blood red eyes and, a horn?  
''So this must be why she asked me what my preffered form would be. Great. Juuust. Great. Now i feel like my masculinity has been cut down from 100% to 25%. Just like my powers.'' I said to myself as i rememberd that i had to  
learn to use my powers in this world. ''Well... here goes nothing.'' And i was surprised to learn that i could still use my powers normally. ''Thank my sister for giving me adaptive abilities.'' I said to myself, looking behind me  
i was completely shocked to see the ground completely destroyed, the trees either still burning or completely turned to ash, as if a meteor has struck this area. ''Oh, that's right. My destructie powers.'' I told myself.  
my thoughts were interrupted when i heard voices coming toward me. I heard 24 sets of foot-no, hoofsteps running toward where i was. I then hid to the nearest bush that wasn't completely destroyed and stayed there. 

* * *

''Woah. What happened here?'' A cyan pegasus pony asked her companions as she looked at the destroyed area with wide eyes and an agape mouth.  
''I don't know, Pinkie?'' An earth pony mare with an orange coat wearing a stetson asked a pink earth mare who i assumed was Pinkie. ''I don't know either, my pinkie sense never warned me about anything this destructive to land here.''  
She told her friend.''Twilight, you said you saw a black streak with a red outline suddenely fall from the sky didn't you?'' A white unicorn mare with a stylish mane asked a purple unicorn mare who i assumed was Twilight.  
''Yes i'm sure i saw it. Maybe it was a meteorite?'' She asked her friends. ''Maybe'' The purple one said. I tried to get out of the area as quietly as possible but the bush was hardened because of the heat and caused it to make  
a rustling noise. ''What was that?'' The cyan pony asked noone in particular. ''It came from that bush over there.'' A yellow pegasus mare who was quiet the whole time told her companions to the bush where i was at. I panicked and  
realized that i didn't have any way of escape. So i used my enhanced speed to get my iPhone that was surprisingly in the pocket at the side of my flank and used the FC app to change my appearance to a pegasus with the same features as  
my current form. I pressed the ''Change form'' Button, and just like my sister said, it changed my form. I was now a pegasus. But before my adaptive ability could kick in, the mares had already found me. Luckily i was on the ground  
in a sleeping position, so i pretended to be knocked out. ''Who's that?'' I heard Twilight say to her companions. ''I don't know but we might need to take him to the doctor, he might be injured.'' The yellow pegasus said. 

* * *

**A/N:So what did you guys think? This is my first story so please go easy on me. Sorry if this story sounds a bit rushed. Tell me what you thought of my first story and to whether or not continue it. This is after all, a one shot.**


End file.
